1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel computer system and process for checking compliance of development plans with building regulations and codes. More particularly, it relates to such a system and process in which the development plan is provided as an input to a suitably programmed data processing system, which determines whether the development plan is in compliance with such regulations and codes. Most especially, it relates to such a system and process which is also usable for creating the development plan and assisting and directing construction in accordance with the plan after it has been approved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plan checking has always been a tedious, lengthy, and time consuming process with frequent errors and omissions. Elimination, or at least a reduction, of these errors and omissions is of obvious benefit to all, and may result in a tremendous reduction of the number of property problems and personal injuries. This would include possible reductions in injuries resulting from code versus non-code stairs. U.S. stair accidents result in approximately 800,000 injuries annually that receive hospital emergency treatment. This may also result in a great simplification at the design and construction stage, with a uniformity of zoning and land development processing. Many stages of the plan checking process require great amounts of time spent answering the same questions time after time. There is always confusion about permit fees currently are of the order of 0.5 percent of typical building costs. Additionally, on the order of 67 percent of the building permit fees are charged for plan checking fees. It is clear that the potential advantages from improving and simplifying the plan checking process are enormous, especially with today's high interest rates for financing. Every day a project is delayed can cost staggering amounts of money.
A variety of systems and processes utilizing data processing systems to simplify other operations commonly performed in a manual manner are also disclosed in prior issued U.S. patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,707, issued Jan. 25, 1983 to Phillips et al. discloses a form of special purpose word processor for drafting achitectural specifications from master phrases indexed by code. In current terminology, the codes for the master phrases could be considered a form of macro used to select the more lengthy master phrases. Macros have been used in word processing applications for many years, including prior to the filing date of the Phillips et al. application. While this patent includes references to various building codes, standards and industry specifications, there is no suggestion of employing the data processing system to determine compliance with such building codes, standards and industry specifications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,559, issued Jan. 22, 1985 to Gelatt, Jr. et al. discloses a design optimization method utilizing a data processing system, in which a scoring approach with iterative exchange of element positions is used to obtain an optimized design. The method is explained with respect to the design of integrated circuits. Similar methods have been in use for many years, such as at California Polytechnic State University, San Luis Obispo, Calif., since at least 1973.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,387, issued Dec. 18, 1984 to Lamb et al. discloses a method and apparatus for coordinating medical procedures which ensures that two or more medical teams treating a patient perform diagnostic and therapeutic procedures according to a predetermined plan. U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,639, issued Sept. 13, 1983 to McGuire et al. discloses an automotive diagnostic system including provision for updating vehicle specification records and changes in regulatory requirements applicable to a vehicle.
While there is thus a substantial body of prior art showing various systems and methods for utilizing data processing for simplifying the execution of complex tasks, there is no teaching or suggestion of a data processing system or method for determining compliance of a development plan with local ordinances and regulations.